Why So Mysterious
by d'Blank
Summary: Kata guru, sebuah sejarah tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi, kenapa ia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu? Haruskah ia terdiam dan menurut atau justru membrontak? Dan lagi, ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing berkepanjangan. Just another KyuMin Fanfiction, YAOI!


Why So Mysterious? || KyuMin || YAOI || BAB I: Bertemu Dia

d'Blank present KyuMin Fanfiction.

_Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_

_T/Romance-Hurt_

_This is YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE GO AWAY AND DON'T READ! I HAVE WARNED YOU. SO, NO BASHING. THANKS._

**Kata guru, sebuah sejarah tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi, kenapa ia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu? Haruskah ia terdiam dan menurut atau justru membrontak? Dan lagi, ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing berkepanjangan.**

**-oOo-**

Angin musim gugur berhembus, menerpa sosok jangkung Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi poninya yang agak kepanjangan hingga menutupi dahi. Dua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam terangkat, membidikan lensa kamera ke arah dua burung yang sedang bertengger di atas atap sebuah rumah.

Ia berhenti berjalan. Dua matanya menatap lurus ke arah hasil jepretannya. _Namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tak puas pada foto yang dihasilkan. Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah dua burung tadi, namun sebelum suara 'klik' terdengar, burung-burung itu sudah mengepakan sayapnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram di tempatnya. Namun kekesalannya tak bertahan lama saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok _yeoja_ yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Ia memiringkan kepala sejenak, lantas mengangkat kameranya dan...

Klik.

Kyuhyun berhasil mengabdikan sosok _yeoja_ itu. Lantas, ia terdiam. Mengamati _yeoja_ itu dari tempatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak menunjukan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Mendekati _yeoja_ itu atau tidak. Setelah mengakhiri perdebatan batinnya, Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri di samping _yeoja_ itu.

Dengan memasang senyum ramah, ia mulai menyapa, "_Annyeong_ _hasimnikka_."

Sosok di sampingnya menoleh, balas tersenyum.

"Perlu bantuan, _Halmeoni_? Sepertinya Anda kesulitan untuk menyeberang," tawar Kyuhyun, masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah depan.

"Kau tidak keberatan, Anak Muda?"

"Tidak sama sekali, _Halmeoni_. _Halmeoni_ terlihat kelelahan, lekaslah istirahat saat sampai di rumah. Rumah _Halmeoni_ dekat dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih setia terulur ke arah sosok '_Halmeoni'_ itu.

_Halmeoni_ mengangkat tangannya dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memerhatikan jalanan di hadapannya, lalu menuntun sosok renta itu untuk berjalan di sisinya.

"Rumahku tepat di depan, Anak Muda," sahut _Halmeoni_ saat mereka menyeberang.

Karena berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan jalanan yang sedang mereka lewati, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Begitu sampai di seberang, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _Halmeoni_. "Rumah _Halmeoni_ sebelah mana?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah deretan rumah-rumah di depannya. "Yang ini? Atau yang itu? Atau yang di sana?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa rumah menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang kamera.

"Ini," kata _Halmeoni_, sambil menunjuk rumah sederhana tepat di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali menuntun _Halmeoni_ dan memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terlihat kosong. Hanya ada satu tanaman yang menghiasinya. Selebihnya pekarangan itu tampak sepi dan gersang.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun akan membuka mulut, pintu rumah terbuka. Spontan, Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang _namja_ tak terlalu tinggi yang terbalut dalam kaos rumahan sedang menatap dirinya—atau _Halmeoni_—dengan matanya yang sayu.

"_Halmeoni_ darimana saja? Begitu aku masuk rumah, _Halmeoni_ tidak ada. _Halmeoni_ juga tak membawa ponsel," tukas _namja_ itu sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menggandeng tangan _Halmeoni_. "_Halmeoni_ baru sembuh dari sakit. Harusnya istirahat saja di rumah," lanjutnya pelan.

Meskipun terlihat marah, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa _namja_ yang sedang mengambil alih tangan _Halmeoni_ itu begitu menyayangi neneknya. Seolah neneknya adalah sebuah berlian yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

"Karena sudah mengantar nenekku, _gamsahamnida_."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat _namja_ itu berbicara kepadanya. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata-kata, _namja_ itu sudah membawa neneknya ke dalam rumah. Suara 'blam' segera menyusul beberapa detik kemudian saat pintu di hadapan Kyuhyun tertutup.

Ia mendesah untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui. Ia terus menatap pintu cokelat di hadapannya, lama. Berharap pintu itu terbuka kembali dan... _namja_ itu muncul di hadapannya. Tunggu... Kenapa ia menginginkan _namja_ itu tertangkap oleh lensa matanya lagi?

Karena apa yang ia harapkan tak terjadi, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap rumah _Halmeoni_. Ia kembali mengangkat kameranya dan memotret rumah itu. _Siapa tahu_ ia akan kembali ke rumah ini.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanan. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sapaan, seseorang di seberang sana sudah terlebih dahulu 'menyapanya' dengan serentetan omelan yang membuat _namja_ itu sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

"Selamat sore _Eomma_," katanya dengan nada enteng tanpa dosa setelah orang yang meneleponnya berhenti mengomel.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau di mana sekarang? Kenapa hanya kopermu yang sampai di rumah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Mau membuat _Eomma_ kesal di hari pertama kau pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. "_Eomma_, aku baru kembali ke Korea setelah 7 tahun hidup di Indonesia. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat," sahut Kyuhyun tanpa memberitahukan keberadaannya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi depan minimarket, lalu memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat besok, Sayang. Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Sekarang pulang sebelum _Abeoji_ murka!"

"_Ne_, _Eomma_."

Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke saku mantel, Kyuhyun meraih kaleng kopinya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Ia buru-buru memasukan kameranya ke dalam ransel hitam yang ia gendong.

Hari ini, ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di negeri kelahirannya setelah kurang-lebih 7 tahun merantau di Indonesia untuk kuliah. Tentu saja ia merasa lelah, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. Menemui seseorang. Tapi kelelahannya tak terbayar. Ia tak dapat menemui orang _itu_.

Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang ia pulang ke rumah sebelum mendapatkan omelan sang _Eomma_ part 2!

-oOo-

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda."

Sapaan penuh kehormatan segera menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun saat ia melewati pintu utama rumahnya yang bak istana. Dibandingkan dengan rumah _Halmeoni_ tadi, rumahnya mungkin beratus-ratus kali besarnya dari rumah itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas, lantas segera menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sudut lantai satu.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu tinggi berpelitur cokelat, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Selama beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan sampai sebuah suara berat dari dalam ruangan berkata pelan, "Masuklah."

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu di depannya lambat. Begitu ia memasuki ruangan di balik pintu, ia mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Ia memaksa seulas senyuman saat matanya menangkap sosok paruh baya yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan bersama seorang wanita.

"Akhirnya, kau menampakan diri juga Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Nyonya Cho, berdiri dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_ _Eomma_," sahut Kyuhyun pelan sambil membalas pelukan dari ibunya. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

Lantas sang _Eomma_ membisikan sesuatu yang langsung disambut anggukan patuh oleh putranya. Mereka saling melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun segera menyeret matanya untuk menatap sosok _namja_ yang duduk di kursi tinggi.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, _Abeoji_," ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Kau memutuskan untuk pulang," sahut Tuan Cho, tanpa bermaksud membalas sapaan atau mengucapkan '_Welcome home_' kepada putranya. "Seharusnya kau juga sudah berubah. Jangan mengecewakanku lagi Cho Kyuhyun. Bekerjalah di perusahaan mulai lusa."

Ucapan ayahnya membuat mata Kyuhyun membelalak, namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap normal. "_Geunde_ _Abeoji_, aku masih tak tahu apapun tentang perusahaan."

"Kau bisa belajar sambil berjalan. Sekarang, pergilah ke kamarmu."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membantah lagi, Tuan Cho berdiri dibantu oleh istrinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Ayahnya masih sama seperti 7 tahun lalu. Memaksakan kehendak!

-oOo-

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan mantel bepergian dan menggendong tas punggungnya. Kamera hitam kesayangannya tergantung di depan dadanya. Setelah yakin akan penampilannya hari ini, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga, keluar dari rumahnya yang masih belum ada aktivitas.

Ia melewati halaman rumahnya yang luas, berhenti sejenak. Meskipun sudah lama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan tempat ini, halaman rumahnya masih sama. Masih terasa nyaman untuk dipandang dan ditempati. Cho Kyuhyun membidikkan kameranya ke arah tanaman bunga mawar, bunga kesukaan ibunya.

Satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia sudah menjepretkan kameranya untuk kesekian ratus kalinya ke arah objek yang menarik hati dan matanya. Setelah mampir ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli air mineral dan keripik kentang, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kakinya berhenti mengayun saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang pernah ia lihat. Sosok itu sedang melompat-lompat kecil untuk mengambil sesuatu di atas ranting pohon. Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan mata, untuk melihat apa yang sedang berusaha diambil oleh sosok itu. Sebuah... balon?

Hey, sosok itu bukan lagi anak kecil, meskipun Kyuhyun mati-matian membantah dalam hati karena wajah sosok itu benar-benar... errr... imut. Namun keheranan Kyuhyun terbayar saat ia melihat orang lain di dekat sosok itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

Dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi, sekali lompatan Kyuhyun berhasil meraih benang yang mengikat balon berwarna biru. Ia segera menyerahkan balon tersebut kepada anak kecil yang sedang terisak. Lantas ia menjongkokan diri di depan si Anak.

"Jangan menangis, Adik Kecil. Lihatlah, nanti keimutanmu luntur," ucapnya sambil membelai pipi gembul anak kecil.

"_Gomawo_ _Hyung_." Anak kecil itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membalik badan, menghadap sosok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kau harus lebih tinggi untuk bisa mengambil balon itu," kata Kyuhyun bermaksud bercanda. Namun candaannya tidak sampai ke orang di depannya.

Sosok itu hanya memalingkan wajah lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu tak mengejarnya, namun mengulas senyuman. "Sama sekali tak manis. Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu."

-oOo-

"_Aish_..."

Seorang _namja_ mendengus sebal. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan saat itu juga ia menghembuskan napas lega. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus butiran keringat di dahinya yang semulus guci mahal. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman lantas mengeluarkan buku tebal berwarna oranye.

Ia membuka halaman yang sudah ia tandai sebelumnya, bersiap membaca. Namun sebelum ada kata-kata yang terperangkap mata _foxy_nya untuk diserap oleh otak, sebersit kalimat melintas di alam pikirnya. Ia kembali mendengus sambil berkata kesal, "Memangnya salah kalau aku pendek! Dasar!" Tanpa sadar, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Buk.

_Namja_ itu—sebut saja si _Namja_ Pendek—menutup bukunya kasar. Padahal ia pergi ke taman ini untuk menyelesaikan membaca buku yang sedang dipegang olehnya. Mulai besok ia akan sibuk, banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan mungkin, ia tak akan sempat menyentuh buku itu.

_Menyebalkan._

"Apa yang membuatmu sebal?"

Sebuah suara yang menerpa gendang telinganya membuat ia terlonjak. Ia segera memutar kepalanya dan mendapat seorang _namja_ duduk di sampingnya sambil memakan sebungkus... keripik kentang?

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Kita pernah bertemu," lanjut _namja_ itu, bahkan sebelum ia pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian, tak bisa menghilangkan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"_Anda siapa_? Kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" kata _namja_ itu, berbalik tanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si _Namja_ Pendek. Nada suaranya mengandung keheranan sekaligus... kekecewaan.

"Saya tak tahu siapa Anda. Dan, kalau Anda tidak berkepentingan dengan saya, saya undur diri." Tanpa perlu dihitung satu, dua, tiga, si _Namja_ Pendek sudah berlari meninggalkan _namja_ yang menyerukan sesuatu.

-oOo-

Klik.

Suara itu berasal dari kamera Kyuhyun yang berhasil mengabadikan sebuah objek. Kyuhyun melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang memakan es krim di pinggir jalan yang ia lewati. Melihat anak-anak itu, membuatnya teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya.

Mungkin ia harus mencarinya.

Namun rencananya itu tak perlu dilakukan, karena sekarang ia melihat sosok itu sedang duduk sambil memangku sebuah buku yang terbuka. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah sosok itu. Kyuhyun bisa menebak, sosok itu pasti sedang kesal karena sesuatu atau... seseorang.

Hah! Seseorang. Siapa yang membuatnya kesal? Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Kyuhyun mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Klik... klik... klik...

Kyuhyun melihat hasil jepretannya. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat melihat sosok itu sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Oh astaga... _Jangan lagi_! Erang Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia memegang dada kirinya, sambil menggeleng. Otaknya terus membantah. Namun apa yang dipikirkan otak tidaklah sama dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya.

Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, kakinya bergerak mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang masih bergumam tak jelas, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Oh, ekspresi itu. _So_ _cute_.

Ah... lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia mengeluarkan keripik kentang yang ia beli tadi dari tasnya dan mulai makan snack itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesuatu. Ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Apa yang membuatmu sebal?"

Sosok di sampingnya terkejut mendengar suaranya tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun maklum, jadi ia melanjutkan bertanya, "Kau tidak mengingatku? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya sosok itu setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Nada suaranya sedikit ketus.

Seketika ia merasa kecewa. Sosok itu ternyata tak mengingatnya.

"_Anda siapa? _Kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Saya tak tahu siapa Anda. Dan, kalau Anda tidak berkepentingan dengan saya, saya undur diri. Permisi."

Oh tidak... Ia belum tahu nama sosok itu. Kyuhyun baru akan mengejarnya namun sosok itu sudah berlari jauh di depannya. "NAMAKU CHO KYUHYUN. SEMOGA KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI," teriaknya sambil membidikan kameranya ke arah sosok itu.

Kyuhyun tak berselera lagi memakan keripik kentangnya. Ia termenung di tempatnya. Haruskah ia kembali seperti dulu? Ia tahu dulu ia salah, tak masuk akal. Tapi memangnya hatinya pernah mau bersekongkol dengan logikanya? Tidak pernah. Bahkan sejak ia kecil.

Jadi sejarahnya akan terulang kembali. Dan, ia harus lebih siap menghadapinya.

.TBC.

oOo

Review please... ^^


End file.
